Momentos que vivir
by CallmeStana
Summary: Bueno, hagan hueco que llego de nuevo para dar guerra con un nuevo fic innovador y diferente a lo que les tengo acostumbrados. Tenía pensado subirlo en verano, ya que ahora me llegan los exámenes, pero nada al final lo he acabado subiendo ahora. Tal vez me toque pararlo unos días, a ver que me encuentro a la vuelta. Porque miedo da la originalidad que se gastan algunas personas...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es un fic algo diferente a lo que os tengo acostumbrados. Amo la historia, exceptuando Castle, todo lo que veo es de época y la verdad es que me atrae y cautiva todas las tramas ambientadas siglo atrás. **

**Así que me pregunté, ¿cómo sería Caskett en el siglo XVIII-XIX? Y cuando me decidí a escribir mis dedos ponían Stana reiteradamente, en vez de Kate o Katherine si nos ceñimos a que hablamos de época. So… que al final me dije, probemos a innovar nena y escribe tu primer fic Stanathan aprovechando tus ganas de escribir uno de época. **

**Nathan no aparecerá hasta e capítulo que ya está pensado y medio escrito, pero siempre están las familias… Bueno, espero que se le dé una oportunidad al fic y consiga que lo sigáis.**

**La trama así pues está ambientada a caballos en 1890-1900.**

_Le prometí a cierta persona dedicarle este capítulo, ya que sé que lee mis fics y nunca le he dedicado uno y eh aquí, que vea que no me olvido. _

_Bueno querida FP, ¿qué te digo además de que eres fea, tonta y fea otra vez? Venga, dejo las gilipolleces para privado. Estás loca, por eso has encajado conmigo, por eso y por saber sacar una sonrisa hasta en un momento malo. Que al final lo de mejores amigas, amigas, conocidas es una gilipollez, que lo que cuenta y suma es disfrutar del día a día, dibujar una sonrisa y valorar cada día como lo que es; único. Tú me has hecho sonreír hoy, reírme a carcajadas y eso es algo que no sabes lo mucho que valoro, nena. Espero verte algún día y echarnos las mismas risas juntas. Pero mientras llega ese día, espero tenerte ahí para seguir compartiéndolas aunque tenga que ser a través de una pantalla o un triste de teclado. Te quiero, pero no te acostumbres a oírmelo decir, ya sabes aquí solo lo hago por la gente que lea esto._

_SIENTO LA BIBLIA, ya me callo._

_PD: No puedo dejar de agradecerle la ayuda a mi Soeurrickate por la paciencia de estar ahí y leerse los primeros borradores que hice antes de reconstruir ya el capítulo como tal. Eres simplemente increíble._

El hogar de los Katic era una bonita casa en una de las callejuelas más transitadas del pueblo. El mercado solo se encontraba a un par de calles de distancia y la habitación en la que pasaba consulta el doctor que acudía semanalmente, les quedaba a apenas 400 metros.

La casa se conformaba así: el espacio central en el que se hallaba ubicada la cocina con el fogón, la sala utilizada para estudio de los niños y sitio en el que dejar Peter y Rada sus utensilios de trabajo y una habitación en la que dormía la joven pareja con la benjamina. Además en esta misma planta se localizaba el jardín, que quedaba dividido en tres partes, la parte en la que se criaba a los animales, un cerdo y un par de patos, la zona pensada para el aseo personal y una parte en la que Peter había construido cuando Stana y Dushan eran unos niños, un par de columpios tallados en madera.

Unas escaleras de madera a la altura de la cocina te conducían hasta la segunda planta, que no dejaba de ser un cuarto que debido al buen tamaño que presentaba, habían organizado como un ático y para acabar esa azotea que los niños solían hacer suya.

-Stana hija, sé que son las fiestas del pueblo y de veras que lamento el verme en la tesitura de tener que retenerte aquí. De hecho seguramente tendrías planes… ¿pensabas salir?

-De veras habrá más fiestas, no te sientas culpable. Creo que a Christina le hago más falta aquí –dijo guiñando un ojo a su padre mientras seguía dando vueltas con el cazo al puchero.

Peter intentaba atarse los puños de esa holgada camisa, mientras se colocaba el chaleco apropiado para un baile como el de esa noche sin mucho éxito.

-Trae anda –su hija se acercó mientras le ataba los botones de cobre que cerraban los puños de esa elegante camisa blanca.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Peter dando una vuelta alrededor de la mesa de comidas mientras hacía un gesto como de ir a tocarse un entramado peinado.

Las risas que su hija intentaba reprimir llevándose la mano a la boca, le hizo iluminar la cara y Stana dejó ver su sonrisa. Sonrisa que iluminaba la vida, al que ahora se había convertido en un afamado escritor en la zona.

Se acercó hasta ella mientras le colocaba la mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo.

-Sabes que tras tu madre, eres la persona en la que pondría mis manos. Gracias.

Stana orgullosa, se alzo de puntillas mientras le daba un corto, pero no por ello menos efusivo beso en la mejilla a su padre.

Su madre bajaba en ese instante por las escaleras de madera que comunicaban la planta baja con la azotea y el ático en el cual dormía Stana con Marko y Nikola.

Los volantes del vestido caían en cascada. El azul pálido elegido, destacaba con esos iris verde esmeralda y el carmín usado para realzar esos finos labios.

Se había hecho un complejo entramado que recogía ese cabello color azabache, pero que dejaba caer al mismo tiempo, unos rizos a la espalda.

Christina aparecía en ese momento valiéndose de las manos y piernas para recorrerse la casa y Stana corrió a su encuentro, antes de que pudiese hacerse daño con alguna astilla o herramienta olvidada por Dushan.

Una vez con Christina en brazos, volvió al puchero no sin antes dedicarle unas palabras a Rada.

-Tal vez nuestra sangre no sea azul, pero vas a dejar anonadado a cualquier alto rango que pueda acudir a la fiesta. Y además de belleza, tienes inteligencia… eres con mucho la mujer más espectacular del pueblo y lo pienso independientemente del lazo de parentesco que nos une.

Rada se acercó hasta su hija pero cuando fue a hablar, Christina la miró y sin palabras le pidió que la cogiese en brazos. Ésta no pudiendo resistirse, la tomó mientras buscaba el sonajero de oro que había ido corriendo de generación en generación y lo hacía sonar para felicidad y regocijo de la pequeña que empezó a reír dejando entrever el comienzo de los molares que la tenía estos días más triste e inapetente que de normal.

Sabía que a Peter no le gustaba ser tan blando con las niñas y seguía las normas de la época y de la zona, pero ella no pudo resistirse a abrazar a su hija mientras le peinaba los remolinos azabache que cada vez eran más largos.

-Rada, el cochero nos espera.

-Ya voy querido.

-No dejes pasar a nadie a la casa y cuando regrese Dushan y Theodore que te ayuden con Marko y Nikola.

-Esta todo bajo control, yo me quedo al cargo.

-Y lamento el tenerte aquí, deberías estar con Elisabeth y Darlene, conociendo a los chicos jóvenes del pueblo y de las zonas vecinas.

-¡RADA!

-Vamos Peter, debemos asumir que la única niña que nos queda es esta metomentodo –dijo haciéndole pucheros y gestos a Christina- Nuestra mujercita esta primavera nos hará los 18.

-¿Y ya por ello la incitas a contraer nupcias?

Rada entrecerró los ojos, mientras fruncía los labios y le daba un beso en la rubia cabellera a su primogénita.

-Prométeme que tendréis cuidado.

Se colocó la capa color grafito y tras esto salió arropada por su marido.

-Ven, ayúdame a preparar el caldo para cuando regresen tus hermanos –Stana le hablaba a una inquieta Christina que no dejaba de dar vueltas en torno a la mesa

-Al ardin –la niña pese a contar con tan solo poco más de año y medio, sabía expresarse en ocasiones mejor que los mellizos que tenían ya más de 8.

-No, primero debemos vigilar el fuego, cuando lo hayamos hecho, te prometo que saldremos al jardín un rato –explicándole con paciencia y cariño, la había vuelto a alzar del suelo mientras la sentaba sobre la mesa.

-El alfabeto de mama y.. y sus dedondos. Mira, mira. Stana, mira –la niña señalaba a la zona que hacía de límite con la cocina. Zona separada de la cocina únicamente por un tabique, en la cual Rada y Peter dejaban todos los utensilios y materiales que utilizaban en el día a día, ya que ambos trabajaban desempeñando oficios muy parecidos y valorados entre las gentes del pueblo.

-Anteojos, los redondos de mamá como tú los llamas, reciben ese nombre – contestó la mayor sin darse la vuelta, ya que debía controlar el fuego y el que no se le quemase la cena.

-Míos, míos.

La niña se había ido deslizando por la mesa y puesto que no contaba con nadie para frenarla, acabó frenando su avance contra el suelo de la habitación.

Un grito rompió el agradable silencio y el llanto se sucedió rápidamente, lo que hizo girarse a Stana, que pudo ver con preocupación cómo Christina había ido a frenar con la boca.

Rauda, se agacho mientras levantaba a una asustada, dolorida y triste Christina.

Le hizo mantenerse sobre ambas piernas y con sus manos sosteniéndole ambos lados de la cadera, le hizo abrir la boca.

-Todo ha sido un susto, vamos ven –la abrazó contra sí mientras le calmaba el hipo y le enseñaba como enjuagarse la sangre que tenía en la boca.

-Voy a matarlo, ese engreído va a pagarlo muy caro, con mi hermano nadie se mete.

Escuchando a los gemelos, se levantó y ofreciendo la mano a su hermana, salieron juntas a recibir a los chicos.

Y por segunda vez en esa noche, a Stana le tocó llevarse otro nuevo sobresalto.

-¿Pero qué ha sucedido?

Christina asustada ya se había escondido tras el vestido de su hermana.

-Estábamos jugando con las espadas con Lucas y Michael y vino unos tontos y… y dijeron que si éramos los hermanos Katic , que muy pronto solamente seríamos los hermanos Katic a medias y que los judíos… mmm… olían a acelga –terminó el niño respirando agitadamente y trabándose debido al enojo que expresaba ya solo con su cara.

-Idiota. Olían a acelga no, ellos dijeron que los judíos apestan – dijo interviniendo el implicado

Marko tras esto volvió a llevarse la mano al costado. Stana se agachó para quitarle la camisa e inspeccionarlo. Reprimiendo el soltar un grito vio como el costado de Marko que solía ser blanco como la leche, ahora estaba repleto de cardenales. Una brecha abierta en la frente de la que todavía corría un reguero de sangre y un ojo hinchado completaban el cuadro.

Cogiéndolo en brazos, le dio las instrucciones a Nikola para preparar la mesa y cuidar de Christine en el tiempo que ella subía al ático a recostar a Marko

Las escaleras crujían bajo sus pies.

-Ya lo único que quedaría para rememorar esta noche –meditó a voz alzada.

Cuando hubo colocado a su hermano en la cama y rogándole que no se moviese del sitio bajo de nuevo a por un cubo de agua limpia y una esponja para limpiar las heridas y reconfortarle el malestar que pudiese estar sintiendo. Era una de las virtudes de Marko, podía meterse en el mayor de los líos que aún pese a su corta edad nunca hacía un numerito y aguantaba las consecuencias con verdadera heroicidad. No recordaba haberle oído gritar en ninguna de las caídas, ni derramar una lágrima. Ni siquiera dos veranos atrás, cuando se hizo ese corte en la espalda por el que se llevó más de 7 puntos de sutura.

Sin embargo al subir al ático y verlo tan intranquilo y mordiéndose las uñas, supo que algo iba mal, muy mal.

-Cuéntame, ¿Quiénes te han hecho esto?

-Padre está en peligro Stana y no vamos a poder hacer nada –una lágrima traicionera hizo aparición en el rostro del niño y éste se dio la espalda para no tener que ver la cara de su hermana en ese momento de debilidad.

-Vamos Marko, si no me cuentas que está pasando claro que no podremos ayudarlo.

-El baile –oyó murmurar entre susurros al niño –el baile de esta noche, es la excusa para prepararle una emboscada a padre sin que éste pueda sospechar nada hasta el momento en el que ocurra. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? – tras esto se dio la vuelta y levantándose como un resorte del colchón, le dio una patada al cubo de agua, haciendo que éste saltase por los aires y el contenido se derramase por toda la estancia.

**¿Nos leemos?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Se acercan las odiadas semanas del año para cualquier estudiante, así que no sé cuanto más actualice los fics antes de hacer el parón para vivir por y para mis calificaciones.**

**Otro nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que la verdad, me cautiva escribir. Cómo indica el rating es una historia de época y M, así que llega la primera escena que deja patente esto.**

**Dedmen vuestro punto de vista y estírensen gentiles damas y caballeros a dejad un review, es gratuito, rápido hacerlo y alegra la vista a la aquí servidora.**

**PD: ya empieza a hacer asomo de aparición la familia Fillion, esto es un fic Stanathan.**

Peter miraba a través de la ventanilla de ese carruaje, la apacible noche tratándose de una de invierno precisamente, mientras sentía la cabeza apoyada de su mujer sobre el hombro derecho.

-¿Sabes? Recuerdo nuestra primera conversación –dijo ésta con un deje de nostalgia en la voz. Papá estaba de por medio mientras intentabas atraer mi atención con tus proezas. No te hubiese hecho falta hacerlo, lo cierto es que siempre me fijé en ti.

-¿Eso es cierto? –preguntó sorprendido al punto que volvía la mirada ahora hacia la de su esposa, que se había incorporado y lo miraba con esos ojos verde esmeralda que en tantas ensimismaciones le habían hecho caer años atrás y le seguirían haciendo caer en un mañana- Pensaba que te sentías seducida por ese pretendiente ruso, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Erick?

-Henri –respondió Rada mientras iba reduciendo el espacio entre los cuerpos de ambos.

-Rada –intentó mantenerse cabal, aunque sabía que ella siempre terminaría ganándolo. Intentaba disimular cuando se presentaban en sociedad, pero de puertas para dentro era un hombre enamorado de su esposa y de la familia que juntos habían conformado y ésta lo sabía y se valía de ello.

Así pues cuando le puso la mano en el pecho, el escritor se dejó llevar y empezó a besarla con desesperación, olvidándose del carmín, los polvos que ésta usaba para disimular su pálida tez y todo aquello que no fuesen esos labios y esos ojos, los únicos que deseaba al despertar cuando despuntaba el alba y al anochecer cuando se acostaba.

Una vez se hubieron prolongado esos besos durante unos cuantos minutos, aflojando las lazadas de la espalda del vestido de su esposa en primer lugar, para desabrocharle el corpiño a continuación, curvó las palmas bajo los pechos de Rada mientras los alzaba hacia su boca, mordisqueando los picos con la punta de los dientes. Su esposa clavó las uñas sobre el asiento del carruaje y éste aprovechó para entrelazar los dedos en los mechones que quedaban sujetos en ese entramado recogido y sujetándola, la apoyó delicadamente sobre la tapicería de ese caro carruaje.

Tras esto localizando a través de los volantes, uno de los tobillos de su mujer, colocó un dedo y fue ascendiendo poco a poco. Cuando llegó al muslo ya tenía toda la mano apoyada sobre esa piel dulce y reconfortante, esa a la que agarrarse cuando se había sucedido un día malo, esa en la que saciar su sed, su lujuria y el sentirse realizado.

Una vez que hubo alcanzado con sus dedos, esa delicada pieza de tela elegida por Rada para esa noche, pudo sentirla húmeda, húmeda por él y volvió a enorgullecerse por el mero hecho de haber sido tan afortunado como para haberla hallado en su camino. Con este pensamiento, introdujo uno de sus dedos atravesando esa fina tela, en el sexo de su amante, esposa y madre de sus hijos.

Rada sorprendida jadeó en un murmullo quedo, pero Peter la silenció con un beso. Respirando pues así hondo, se relajó y aceptó el suave cosquilleo que le producía esa caricia intima de su marido, concentrándose únicamente en los suaves círculos que dibujaba aquel dedo. Gimiendo de placer, comenzó a retorcerse bajo el cuerpo de Peter.

Cuando éste pudo ver que se acercaba el éxtasis, decidió que quería volver a alcanzar el clímax en unión a ella, así que dejó a Rada que con manos expertas le soltase los botones de la bragueta de ese pantalón mientras él seguía torturándola un poco más, antes de estremecerse al notar el tacto de su esposa y como comenzaba esa caricia delicada que sabía que seguía excitándolo aun como el primer día.

Sin poder resistirse un minuto más la penetró en una fuerte embestida, entrelazándose en una cálida y siempre agradable fusión.

Rada empezó a sentir la fuerza que dejaban los envites de Peter en su cuerpo y entrelazando sus piernas a la altura de la cadera de su marido se dejó amar mientras al mismo tiempo respondía a las atenciones y los envites de Peter.

Una vez que el chofer aviso de que se visualizaba los carruajes al fondo del camino, Peter ayudó a su esposa a recolocarse el vestido y el peinado, contando con el tiempo justo para abrocharse los botones de la camisa y metérsela por debajo del pantalón antes de verse obligado a descender del vehículo.

-Deberías avergonzarte – comenzó Rada volviendo a recogerse los mechones que habían ido cayendo ante lo acontecido minutos atrás – Por tu culpa mi aspecto debe de ser detestable.

Peter esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras tomaba del mentón a su esposa – Tú nunca estas detestable. En cuanto a lo primero, le recuerdo que ha sido usted la primera que se me ha insinuado. Además sabes que siempre te doy tiempo para adecentarte.

-¿Adecentarme? Siento que cuando me miren, sabrán lo que hemos estado compartiendo.

Una risa salió por la garganta del patriarca de la familia.

-Claro, que es lo mismo que comparten todas las parejas en un viaje así. Únicamente decir, que no todos los hombres son tan afortunados como lo soy yo.

-Vamos, acaba de arreglarte que empiezo a notar el barullo de los grupos de invitados.

Robándole un último beso, Peter salió del carruaje segundos antes de hacerlo su esposa.

Un grupo de personas distinguidas se dieron la vuelta para contemplar la llegada de nuevos invitados. En seguida pudieron darse cuenta de que los analizaban minuciosamente, como intentando hallarles la tara que les pudiese dar pie a especular y comenzar las habladurías.

Pero para asombro de ambos, una mujer que rondaría los 55 se acercó a la todavía madura pero joven pareja y entrelazando su brazo al de Peter se dirigió a Rada:

-Disculpe lady, pero ¿le importa si se lo robo un rato?

Peter pidiendo ayuda a su mujer a través de la mirada que compartían en esos casos, fue obligado a separarse de ella mientras seguía a la señora de la cual aún ni conocía el nombre.

-Señores, este es el señor… -la mujer le miró mientras lo presentaba entre su círculo de amistades.

-Katic.. Peter Katic –dijo abochornado mientras dejaba entrever el esbozo de una sonrisa.

Rada que se había quedado frotándose los brazos en ese camino adoquinado sobre el que se hallaban los vehículos, se vio sorprendida por una voz procedente de detrás su espalda.

-¿Qué hace una mujer tan bella apartada de los invitados?

Llevándose la mano al corazón dio la vuelta

-Perdóneme, la he debido de asustar, ¿no es cierto?

-No, discúlpeme usted, es sólo que me hallaba evadida pensando en otras cosas.

-Soy Alexander Fillion, invitado junto a mi hermano y su esposa a la cena de palacio.

-Rada Katic -dijo ofreciéndole la mano para que Alexander pudiese besársela como era costumbre- Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero su cara no me resulta conocida. ¿Es usted del pueblo?

-¿Del pueblo? Oh no, hemos tenido más de 10 días de viaje. Somos de la otra punta del país. ¿Me concede el honor?

Y así entrelazando su brazo al de aquel hombre, subieron las escaleras de la entrada antes de perderse en el interior de esa magnífica construcción que sin duda contaría ya con más de un par de siglos.

Peter al ver a su esposa desapareciendo por la puerta de entrada, intentó por todos medios convencer a ese grupo de personas, para entrar a la sala de bailes que sería la que recibiría esa noche a todos los invitados.

Minutos más tarde consiguió el objetivo, pero en la estancia ya se encontraban más de ¾ partes de los invitados, lo que hacía un número de más de 300 personas. ¿Dónde estaría Rada?

Lo cierto es que a él no le resultaba gratificante la cena de esa noche, pero al ser organizada por los archiduques de la zona no habían podido rechazarla.

La orquesta empezaba en ese preciso instante y los caballeros sacaban a bailar a las damas mientras comenzaban a girar en círculos al son de la música.

Rada todavía acompañada por Alexander, accedió a bailar con él. Sabía que volvería a reencontrarse con Peter en la cena y eso con suerte, pues ya se había presentado al duque y éste al quedarse prendado de la belleza de Rada, estuvo conversando con ella tendidamente y le explicó cómo debido al número de invitados que habían confirmado su asistencia a la cena, habían preparado dos salas contiguas para el momento.

La sala de baile presentaba múltiples ventanales. Cada uno de los cuales conducían a un bonito mirador o una terraza en el que los caballeros podían salir a fumar mientras dejaban a sus damas en la pista de baile hablando entre ellas y haciendo amistades.

-Ven –agarrándola con delicadeza por uno de los guantes, Alexander salió a uno de esos miradores. Una noche agradable les recibió a ambos y una vez que Rada se hubo apoyado sobre la barandilla de piedra dejando sus manos en ella, sintió como Alexander apoyaba las suyas a ambos lados y se colocaba por detrás de ella.

-Alexander yo…

-O no, no me tenga miedo. Yo sé que está casada, puedo leerlo en sus ojos. Mi hermano tiene la misma mirada que usted. Esa mirada ilusionada, ese brillo en el iris...

Dios, su marido es un hombre afortunado. Es usted preciosa –le contestó mientras la miraba a través de la luz de la luna.

-Gracias. Francamente su prometida también podría decir eso de usted –dijo ésta mientras se recolocaba la capa que se había echado sobre los hombros al salir a la terraza.

-Oh, no lo creo. De momento no he conocido señorita por la que asentar la cabeza –dijo dejando ver un tono divertido en esa voz.

Katic le regaló una de sus sonrisas mientras lo escuchaba preguntarle.

-¿Y usted? ¿Tiene hijos?

-Tutéame, odio el tener que usar el usted. Y sí, tenemos seis.

Alexander la escuchó fascinado. Pudo darse cuenta de que se sentía orgullosa de ellos ya sólo con esas palabras.

-Eres muy joven para haber tenido tantos…

Rápidamente se excusó con ella.

Pero ésta entre risas le demostró que no era la primera persona que pensaba igual.

Sabía que una persona de alto rango nunca tendría ese tipo de conversación con alguien al que acababa de conocer, pero ella nunca lo sería y ese caballero tampoco lo parecía. Así que continúo hablando.

-Lo cierto es que tuvimos muy pronto a nuestros dos primeros hijos. Pero usted, ¿no tiene sobrinos o algún ahijado?

-Si yo te tuteo, tutéame tú a mí, por favor –le pidió él con una seductora sonrisa – y sí, tengo dos. Mi hermano como le he contado también está casado. De hecho el mayor ya es todo un galán, está claro a quien ha sacado el parecido –terminó bromeando.

-¿No deberíamos volver? –pregunto Rada todavía sonriendo.

-Lo cierto es que pienso lo mismo. Vamos.

Y así volvieron a entrar al salón, el cual todavía se presentaba como una pista de baile

**Nos leemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno estoy a horas de empezar mi pequeña agonía y estando ultimando algún que otro trabajo, que incluso en estos días que no nos pueden saturar más siguen mandando, he dado con estos capítulos que ya tenía escritos y he dicho vamos a subir el 3.**

**Espero que guste, ya que como los otros 4 fics, lo continuaré este verano.**

**Nate no aparece hasta el 5, pero bueno… que espero ir dándole forma a esta historia, porque me gusta la mezcla: stanathan, época y con tema de por medio.**

Peter que había encontrado en seguida un par de damas que se peleaban verbalmente por atraer su atención, se evadía pensando en lo tranquila que se hubiese sucedido la noche de haber permanecido en casa con sus hijos y su mujer.

Cuando hubo cumplido como galán bailando con ambas, se excusó y salió a una terraza que comunicaba con el jardín trasero.

Una vez fuera de estancia éste, los dos hombres se miraron y uno dio la señal al otro que dejando pasar un par de minutos, salió sin ser visto a la terraza por la que acababa de salir el escritor.

Peter mirándose las botas acabó de bajar esas escaleras de caracol que comunicaban ambas plantas y se internó a través de los muros que separaban el jardín del porche. El hombre que ya estaba al ras de la escalera, blandió la espada y comprobó tener el sable ajustado al cinto del traje antes de seguir al escritor como una sombra.

Peter sintiendo en ese momento el presentimiento de que alguien le seguía giró la cabeza, pero pudo comprobar que la estancia estaba vacía.

El hombre estaba entrenado y había sabido ser rápido.

Sin embargo el escritor volvió a girarse y éste aprovechó para sorprenderlo. Y agarrándole del pelo tiró de él con una fuerza casi animal mientras le tapaba la boca con la otra mano, para desplazarlo al lugar donde estaba pactado el mantener esa conversación.

Así pues recurrió a un golpe en la cabeza con la culata de su arma para inmovilizar al escritor mientras lo amordaza y le colocaba un saco en la cabeza que anudó al cuello para dejarlo indefenso. Una vez hecho esto, le ató ambas manos con una cuerda formando un torniquete, de manera pues que si intentaba soltarse sufriría los daños.

Empezó a arrástralo, pero Peter que empezaba a recomponerse, frenaba cada avance.

El hombre que aun eficaz, no contaba con nada de paciencia, empezaba a desesperarse. ¿Y si desobedecía las ordenes del hombre que los había contratado a él y su secuaz?

_Lo quiere vivo, no lo olvides_.

Las palabras de su compañero resonaron en su cabeza y así pues siguió arrastrando. Cuando iba a asentarle un nuevo golpe al escritor, vio aparecer a su secuaz y comunicándose con las miradas, le echó en cara el haber tardado tanto.

Mientras Rada, ajena a todo esto, buscaba a su esposo pues ya iban asignándoles a cada invitado su puesto en la mesa esa noche y supuso que los habrían sentado juntos.

-El señor Katic y su esposa –se escuchó en ese momento- irán en el extremo izquierdo frontal de la mesa.

Las murmuraciones empezaron, pues normalmente en el lado frontal de la mesa se colocaba a los altos cargos y las personalidades distinguidas y aunque el matrimonio Katic gozaba de una buena reputación y un cariño generalizado en la aldea, podía verse que no pertenecían a la nobleza.

Rada tomo asiento pero no así Peter, por lo que Rada empezó a alterarse y la gente leía esa angustia en sus ojos.

-Oh querida, habrá salido a fumar. Ya sabe, cosas de hombres –le dijo una agradable anciana mientras le reconfortaba colocando su mano enguantada sobre la de Rada.

-Claro…

Una vez que estuvieron todos sentados a la mesa, el duque reparando en la inquietud de Rada se acercó a ella.

-¿Seguimos sin tener noticias del señor Katic? No se preocupe mandaré a un par de lacayos a inspeccionar las diferentes estancias de palacio. Estoy seguro de que se habrá demorado en alguna de ellas.

Rada asintiendo con la cabeza mientras sentía el corazón bombeando con fuerza en el pecho, intentó respirar con calma y esbozar una sonrisa. Sabía que estaba siendo objeto de atención por todos.

-No se deje intimidar por todas estas personas, créame suelen ser así de acogedoras con cada uno de los nuevos matrimonios. Hace dos años nos tocó a mi esposo y a mí –le murmuró la mujer que se sentaba a su lado al oído.

La miró un instante, el cabello caoba estaba sujeto por un semirrecogido con piedras preciosas. Esa mirada azul zafiro resaltaba sobre el azul metálico con esa especie de tonalidad plateada que lucía en el vestido de estilo corte princesa.

-Soy Cookie, Cookie Fillion –se presentó la mujer educadamente.

-Rada Katic –respondió Rada.

-He podido escuchar que se encuentra inquieta ante la ausencia de su marido, ¿no es cierto?

-Lo cierto es que si, que ando algo inquieta-reconoció Rada.

-Me pasó algo parecido con Bob, cuando nos invitaron por primera vez hace ya dos años. Se perdió mientras visitaba los cuadros de los diferentes pasillos del palacio.

El señor Fillion se hizo parte de esa conversación mientras con las manos cruzadas, miraba fijamente a su esposa.

-Vamos tonto, no te enfades –la señora Fillion se volvió hacia su marido y le dio un corto beso que no pasó desapercibido para el resto de comensales que empezó a cuchichear.

-¿Puede darse cuenta de lo que le decía? –dijo volviendo a centrarse en esa mujer con la que sentía que podía hacer una buena amistad, mientras dejaba a su marido hablando de política y propiedades con un amigo que había conocido el año anterior.

Pero en ese momento uno de los lacayos volvía de hacer la ronda, mientras disimuladamente le pasaba algo al duque. Rada quedándose con ese detalle, observó intentando descubrir de que se trataba.

Sin duda era una nota, nota muy breve, ya que enseguida pudo ver como el duque la estrujaba antes de guardársela en el bolsillo y excusarse a continuación mientras se perdía por uno de los pasillos.

Rada excusándose con Cookie se levantó para ir tras los pasos del duque.

Sin embargo al no conocerse el palacio, pronto tuvo que tomar la primera decisión confiando en saber decidir. El final del pasillo conectaba con dos nuevos y así pues, eligiendo el que le sucedía en vez del que giraba hacía la izquierda siguió caminando.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Peter se sentía mareado, no podía imaginar donde andarían ahora, pero sentía el vuelo de las aves nocturnas merodeando a pocos metros. Entonces le frenaron y lo obligaron a arrodillarse mientras notaba como unas nuevas pisadas se aproximaban hasta el punto donde se encontraba.

-Señor –escuchó por fin de boca de uno de sus captores – hecho.

-Dejadnos solos –respondió la que resultó ser una dulce voz para sorpresa del escritor.

-Pero señor… ¿No nos necesitará cerca?

-Haga lo que se le ordena y no replique analfabeto, ¿qué vas a saber tú?

-Lo que ordene señor.

Peter escucho el sonido que dejaba las pisadas de esas botas alejándose sobre ese camino de gravilla. Pero entonces volvieron a hablar.

-¡Tú!

-¿Si señor?

-A ti ya te he dado orden de que te marches, me refiero a ti - Peter dedujo que hablaba dirigiéndose al otro secuaz – te quiero aquí.

-Lo que ordene señor- y entonces Peter abrió los ojos. Esa voz se le hacía conocida, muy conocida.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dando un par de pasos escuchó la conversación de esa habitación entreabierta.

-Hemos buscado en todas las estancias y no hay un alma en ninguna de ellas. Todos los invitados se encuentran en las salas.

-Pero eso no puede ser, la señora asegura que su marido no está en ellas.

Rada apoyándose con delicadeza sobre el pomo de entrada a esta habitación asomo la cabeza entre la rendija que quedaba abierta inspeccionando así los rostros y los gestos que estos presentaban.

El duque y los lacayos sin reparar en su presencia siguieron hablando:

-¿Qué ha podido sucederle? –preguntaba el duque con las manos en la cabeza sentado en una silla que había junto al escritorio de esa habitación.

Las caras de los lacayos hablaban solas.

Entonces Rada intentando reprimir un sollozo se llevó la mano izquierda a la boca mientras corría por el pasillo evitando ser hallada espiando.

**Estírensen y vayan dándome opiniones. Y lo dicho la semana que viene vuelve NE y alguno más **


End file.
